Beneath a Moonless Sky in Paris
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: What really happened in Paris. Tony and Ziva decided to leave it behind, but when Tony brings it back up they recall that forgotten night. Will they finally admit, and embrace, their feelings? Or will Ziva turn Tony away to protect her heart? Rated M!


**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE:** This is as not a long as it seems, it is because there are lyrics, and conversation.

Okay so, you need to hear the song Beneath a Moonless Sky from Love Never Dies get the full feel of this story, but start it around 2:18 in time because I took a bit of the song out… Second, it is a duet and the phantoms (Tony's) parts and bold and italicized, Christine's (Ziva's) just italics, and both are both and underlined if you didn't bother to listen to the song. Also the lyrics will be broken up and not always going in the direct formation it goes in because the story cut in between. I am really taking a different take on a Song Fic.

Next some of lyrics will be what they actually say. This is Tony and Ziva looking back at the night they spent in Paris together, and what "happened," and their discussion about it now. The rest of lyrics are their thoughts that they are thinking present time (because it goes to a flash back).

There are also parts from Jet Lag mentioned in it, just kind of describing how they felt.

Beneath the Moonless Sky in Paris

One Shot

Tony sat beside from Ziva. Her long hair drifting in the wind they drove in the car. They were on their way back from the dinner the whole team had just eaten at. Her car had broken down, and no body shop was open on this Saturday, so Tony offered her a ride home. When he reached her house, she unbuckled her seat belt to get out.

"Do you mind if I come in?" He asked her.

"Why?" She questioned. Knowing it probably wasn't good.

"I… I need to talk to you," he admitted.

"And you couldn't do that on the way here?"

"I was thinking… About Paris." Her jaw grew slack, and she gazed at him.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Fine, but only because I don't feel like discussing this in a car." She got out of the car, and headed to her home. Tony's footsteps not far behind her. She entered her living room, and Tony shut the door behind him. "How could you even bring that up?" She asked with a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry," he started.

_**Once there was a night  
>beneath a moonless sky,<br>too dark to see a thing  
>too dark to even try. <strong>_

"I can't help but think of it, Ziva. I can't get it out of my head. Its like a movie that keeps replaying in my head, over and over, and I can't rid it."

"A movie? Tony, it was pitch black," she reminded him with a weak smile.

He smirked. "It was." _**  
><strong>__  
>I stole to your side,<br>to tell you I must go.  
>I couldn't see your face,<br>but sensed you even so._

Ziva let her mind wonder back to that night.

*~*flashback.

"Tony," Ziva said with a soft voice. She couldn't see anything for her hotel room was to dark. She had woken up, thinking Tony was beside her because they had fallen asleep curled into each other. The tv, that had been playing Phantom of the Opera, was now off.

"Yes," he said sitting in the chair. She got of the bed, and he heard her.

He sighed, and looked around unable to see her, and she did the same.

"Tony?" She asked moving closer. "Where are you?"

"Right here," he said, standing, and she was shocked that he was so close to her. Not even an inch away. __

___And I touched you. _

She turned to him, and reached out to make sure he was there. Her hand hit his chest, and both drew in a sharp breath. Her eyes matched where she believed his eyes where.

_**And I felt you. **_

Tony reached for her hand, and grabbed her wrist. Her hand now shaking under his.

_**And I heard those ravishing refrains. **_

It was as though the fates were calling them. Teasing them, and tempting them. For they couldn't see each other, and for some reason it took away their issues that normally faced them.

_The music of your pulse. _

Ziva felt Tony's heart beating under her hand. Her breath quickened, and she stepped closer to him.

_**The singing in your veins. **_

He felt like could hear her calling him, needing him.

_And I held you._

Her other hand ran over his hip.

_**And I touched you. **_

Tony's free hand ran along her jaw, egar to kiss her.

_And embraced you__**. **_

Ziva's other arm wrapped around him, and held him tight. Chest to chest.

_**And I felt you. **_

His hands roamed over her curves, and she let out a small groan. The sensation of them touching each other was so entrancing, and they began merging their fantasy's with reality.

_**And with every breath and every sigh**__**. **_

She pulled away from Tony, and heard him breathing heavily. She couldn't help but join him.

_I felt no longer scared._

Ziva stripped off her shirt, and bra. She took Tony's hand, and placed it over her breast. All of her worries of the things that could happen from loving Tony, they ran away like water.

_**I felt no longer shy. **_

Tony stepped in close to her, and began messaging her. She took a sharp breath, trying to hold back her moan.

_**At last our feelings bared  
>beneath a moonless sky.<strong>_

He pulled back, and stripped off his clothing, and she did the same. He grabbed her hand, and led them to the bed. They sat, staring aimlessly at where they believed the other's face was. 

And blind in the dark,  
>as soul gazed into soul;<br>I looked into your heart  
>and saw you pure and whole.<p>

She couldn't help but feel that for once, she saw who he truly was. Even without seeing him, she saw all of him. He was everything she ever imagined he would be, and more. His love for her showing so clearly. And she could hardly bare it.

_**Cloaked under the night  
>with nothing to suppress,<br>a woman and a man  
>no more and yet no less.<strong>_

Tony laid her down onto the bed, his hands on both sides of her. Her breath beating on his face. He felt so blinded by the darkness, but so blessed to not see. Worried that if he would his cowardness would surface. Everything was swirling in his mind, but that was all he needed. Her naked body lying underneath him, and pressing against him. __

And I kissed you.

His mouth finally touching hers. It was hungry, but full of love. His tongue parted her lips, and search her mouth.

_And caressed you._

Ziva's hands smoothed over his chest, and around his to his back. Deepening his sweet kiss.

_**And the world around us fell away,  
>we said things in the dark,<br>we never dared to say. **_

His mouth moved to her chest, and kissed her skin wildly. She gripped into his hair.

"I need you," she pleaded. Unable to control her words. She tugged his hair, bringing him back to her face.

_**And I caught you. **_

His arms folded around her. Her legs moved around him, ready for him.

_And I kissed you._

She pushed his head down to hers. This kiss more passionate than the last. His fingers entwining in her hair.

_**And I took you. **_

He pushed into her deeply. And she broke the kiss, and gasped with ecstasy.

_And caressed you. _

Her palms pushed against his shoulders, and ran down back to his chest. He thrust into her once more, causing them to let out a moan. "Oh god," pushed past his lips

_**With a need to urgent to deny. **_

A steady rhythm created, and their pulses growing fast. She clenched his skin, and he felt hers. Their hunger and lust now overriding their brains.

_**And nothing mattered then  
>except for you and I. <strong>_

The world was nonexistent. The events they knew to come didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the love they were finally expressing in the best way they could.

_**Again and then again,  
>beneath a moonless sky.<br>**_

They shared the night full of passionate love making. Taking each other's body's to lengths it had never reached, and love it had never felt.

_**And when it was done,  
>before the sun could rise<br>ashamed of what I was  
>afraid to see your eyes. <strong>_

Tony couldn't look at Ziva the next morning. Scared of how exactly she would react. What she would tell him. Not knowing she wouldn't say a thing.

_**I stood while you slept  
>and whispered a goodbye.<br>And slipped into the dark  
>beneath a moonless sky.<strong>_

He gazed at her for a few minutes, but shuffled out of the bed. He dressed, and leaned next to Ziva's ear.

"We cannot continue, my love," he whispered. He kissed her head, and left her alone in the bed with a note by its side. __

___And I loved you,  
>yes I loved you.<br>I'd have followed anywhere you led.  
>I woke to swear my love,<br>and found you gone instead._

When Ziva woke she expected to see Tony by her side, but found only a note by her side. She sat up, letting the sheets fall off her, and lifted the note. She moved her hair out of her face, but tucking the hair behind her ear, and read the note carefully.

'Ziva,

Last night was the best I have ever felt, but when I woke I was hit with reality. We both know we cannot be together, and it nearly kills me to say it. You know, as well as I, that Gibbs would put one of us in another team if he found out. I would rather love you in silence, then not be able to see you and have you in my life as much as I do now.

I went out sightseeing again, I just need some time to think, and I figured you do too. I know it seems harsh, but I hope that the more you think the more you realize I am doing this because I love you.

Met me at the café we went to yesterday at 2

Sincerely,

Tony'

Ziva let out a loud sigh, and folded the paper in her hands. She fell into the bed, and let herself cry. She had so easily given herself to him last night, and now it was just taken away. She needed a love that would last, and thought ,that hopefully, she found it in Tony. Clearly something she had mistaken.

By the time she met him she had come to terms, and a realization of why he did it. Though she did not agree, she accepted his decision. They pretended as though the night before had never happened, but it was hard for her to do as he mentioned his sleeping, and that he watched her sleep.

The witness, Norma, didn't make it any easier either, as she kept pressing that Ziva and Tony had slept together. Ziva just wanted to forget, but it kept being shoved in her face. She almost cried countless times during the flight, but managed to suppress her dismay and anguish.

But many times after that trip did she spend crying alone in her room. He took a piece of her she would never be able to regain. She knew she could never fully commit to any many after that, and she hadn't. When Ray had purposed part of her played as if she was going to say yes just to see Tony's reaction, and did not get the reaction she wanted. Then it turned into a matter of settling. Would she have to settle in her life?

*~*end of flashback.

"You decided the out come of this, and now you are bringing it up? Do you understand how much this hurts me?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheek. "I would have given it all up for you! I loved you!"_  
><em>_**  
>"And I loved you.<strong>__" _He returned the words, and it stabbed her heart. He stepped closer to her, and she stepped back.

_** "**__Oh, I loved you," _she repeated.

_**"And I left you," **_he said, with tears threatening his eyes. "I had no choice."

_How I loved you. _She thought, trying to hold back a sob.

_**"And I had to  
>both of us knew why," <strong>_he reminded her.

_"We both knew why," _she unwilling agreed. As much as it hurt her, she fully understood his reasons. But to bring it up out of the blue was unfair. She sat in her chair adjacent to her couch.

_**And yet I won't regret  
>from now until I die.<br>The night I can't forget,  
>beneath a moonless sky.<strong>__**  
><strong>_They both thought. Looking at each other, as if realizing it was what the had both said in their minds.

"I don't regret it at all," he said.

She took a few shallow breaths. "Me either," she admitted. "It was the best night of my life."

_**"And now?" **_He asked.

_"How could you talk of now for us? There is no now." _She said sharply. "You designed this path."

"What if that was the one thing about that night I regret? Letting you go."

She stood. "I can't," she said walking away. She rushed into her bedroom, and locked the door. She leaned against it, and let a heavy loud sob rip from her throat. She tried to make it quiet, but actually talking about it face to face with him was worse then dealing with it these past years.

"Ziva," he called and ran to her door. "Ziva, please open the door."

"Just leave Tony," she said through her tears. She wiped them away with her sleeve, and sniffled heavily.

"I want to talk about this."

"I don't!" She yelled over the door.

"I need to!"

Anger now bubbled inside her. She got to her feet steadily, and swung open the door.

"Why is this all about you! Do my feelings not matter at all! You left! And now you want me! Where am I allowed to stand? What am I supposed to feel?" She screamed at him.

He froze for a moment, thinking. "You are supposed to fallow your heart. I tried running from it, but it didn't work. I know it didn't for you either."

She let out a soft sigh. "I could never get over you. I cried for so many nights after Paris, and I still do. You left me with no choice. You left me heart broken. I didn't know what to do."

"I know, and I am so sorry. I thought I was doing what was best, but every time I see you its like a fresh wound. I wanted you to be happy. I thought that maybe with Ray you might have that chance. But I don't think either of us will find love in anyone else the way we do with each other."

"So, you want to be together? As a couple?" He nodded slightly. She suppressed more tears. "Ziva, are you crying?"

"Because what if this is just a dream and I wake up and you don't want me. I don't know if I could handle another one of those dreams." She knew it wasn't a dream, but it felt like one.

He reached out for her face. "I will always want you." He brought her in, and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back, a smile graced her face.


End file.
